worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Intelligence Agency
The Imperial Intelligence Agency also known as the Agency or the IIA is headed by the shadowy Director of Imperial Intelligence. The Imperial Intelligence Agency is charged with the "foreign" aspect of the Galactic Empire. It is responsible for acts of espionage, counter-intelligence, assassination, destabilization as well as working with foreign intelligence operatives and agencies. The Imperial Intelligence Agency often comes into conflict with COMPNOR's Imperial Security Bureau for the fact that the Empire controls most of the known galaxy. The Imperial Inquisition also known as Inquisitorius is technically a branch of Imperial Intelligence; however it operates independently of Imperial Intelligence as it functions as a part of the Dark Side Adepts which serves the Emperor as Dark Jedi. Overview The Imperial Intelligence Agency is led by the Ubiqtorate, the Ubiqtorate is the highest bureau of the Imperial Intelligence Agency, it is responsible for the central planning and dissemination of all information gathered from the other bureaus. The Ubiqtorate is headquartered on Bastion with major offices throughout the Empire, of all the bureaus of the IIA, the Ubiqtorate is the most secretive and elusive. Officers of Ubiqtorate are highly visible, agents and operatives of Ubiqtorate are considered the elite of the IIA and their identities are hidden unless surrounded by high-ranking members of the Ubiqtorate. The Director of Imperial Intelligence is the face of the organization and is responsible for the public facings of the entire IIA, the Director is appointed by the Emperor and serves at his will. The IIA has limited formal organization, at the base level are the Imperial Intelligence Operatives and Imperial Intelligence Agents. II Operatives are assigned field operations duties, they are responsible for many of the intelligence operations throughout the galaxy that are carried out regarding HUMINT. II Agents are assigned to a varied of different positions that are not considered to be field operations, they are the more "intelligence" related agents. Above operatives and agents are Section Directors, who are responsible for management of one of the sections of the IIA, "case" officers who are senior field operatives who are links between sections and the field operatives and station chiefs who are responsible for "stations" throughout the galaxy. Relations with the Imperial military The Imperial Intelligence Agency maintains the Army Intelligence Agency and the Navy Intelligence Agency which provide intelligence officers directly attached to military formations and pass information to the IIA. While the AIA and NIA operate relatively independently they are directly underneath the auspices of the Imperial Intelligence Agency and more importantly the Director of Imperial Intelligence. Death Troopers Under agreement with the Imperial Stormtrooper Command of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, they train and supply "Deathtroopers" elite trained Imperial Stormtroopers that are assigned and attached directly underneath the command of the Director of Imperial Intelligence. Deathtroopers are highly trained operatives that undergo further training then normal Imperial Stormtroopers and are more akin to Imperial Storm Commandos. Limited information is known about their numbers but they operate in small teams and are incredibly skilled and dangerous. Death Troopers remain separate of the normal Imperial Intelligence Agency hierarchy and use Imperial Stormtrooper Corps titles. Death Trooper officers wear their distinctive black uniforms of normal ISC officers but sometimes include symbols of the Imperial Intelligence Agency. Organization and ranks Organization *Ubiqtorate **Office of the Director of Imperial Intelligence **Office of the Deputy Director of Imperial Intelligence **Ubiqtorate Operations Section *Adjustments Bureau *Internal Organization Bureau **Internal Security Branch **Internal Counter-Intelligence Branch ***Analysis Section ***Operations Section ***Intelligence Section *Analysis Bureau **Media Section **Signal Section **Cryptanalysis Section **Tech Section **Interrogation Section *Intelligence Bureau **Sedition Branch **Crisis Branch **Sector Branch **External Communications Branch *Operations Bureau **Surveillance Branch **Renik Branch **Diplomatic Service Branch **Infiltration Branch **Destabilization Branch **Assassination Branch *ComLink Bureau *Sector Plexus Bureau *Imperial Inquisition Ranks Imperial Intelligence "Case" Officers and Imperial Intelligence Operatives are field operation agents; they have a loose assignment and are under the direction of their various leaders. Imperial Intelligence Station Chiefs and Imperial Intelligence Agents (which is used to describe both analyst and field operatives) are traditionally assigned to specific posts or have specific duties; notably aboard Imperial-class Star Destroyers where they were often the lead intelligence officer onboard. Ubiqtorate Officers are officers who are assigned directly to the Ubiqtorate, the epicenter of Imperial Intelligence that manages the agency. Those Imperial Intelligence officials who are classified as "Ubiqtorate" Officers identities are unknown and operate directly underneath the auspices of the Imperial Intelligence Director and the Emperor. Category:Galactic Empire